sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Selina the Hedgehog
Selina the Hedgehog is a hedgehog from the Celestiala Dimension. She lives in the Sherlake Forest. She originated from Möbius and is a very respectful hedgehog. Selina always makes sure that her friends are in a good condition and makes a direct effort to bring them gifts. Before Celestiala Before Selina lived in Celestiala, she was treated like an outcast by her parents and everyone that seemed to know her. At the age of eight, her two sisters were murdered by her uncle who then tried to go after Selina, but she managed to get away the night of the murder. While she was running, she met Blitz the Hedgehog, who was visiting to see some old friends. Blitz asked what she was doing out in the middle of nowhere, and reluctant at first, she finally told Blitz what had happened and that she was trying to find somewhere to go without having to worry about anything bad happening to her or her friends. Finally, after a moment of thinking, Blitz told Selina that she could come up to the Celestiala Dimension and live there. After contemplating the decision, she decided to leave Mobius behind and go with Blitz to the Celestiala Dimension. Blitz activated the trail of stars that would lead to the dimension, and they Selina left Möbius for good. The Dancing of the Stars During the Dancing of the Stars, Selina the Hedgehog was struggling to find her special someone. But she never found him. Dissapointed, she went to the dance by herself only to have her hopes rise tremendously. A guy soon took interest I her and asked her to the dance. She happily accepted and danced like there was no tomorrow, unaware that the boy had abandoned her and was dancing with another girl. Soon Selina noticed that the same boy was dancing with a different girl. Angry, she went outside and tried to calm down. After fifteen minutes, she looked at the northern lights that had formed in the night sky and began to embrace her singleness. As she sat outside, watching the northern lights, she realized that singleness was a gift, and to embrace that gift was the best decision she could ever make. Tipsy Turvy One day Selina had to visit the eye doctor for a problem that she thought only she was facing. Turns out, all hedgehogs in the district were facing the problem of upside down vision for some unexplained reasons. She didn't understand the problem, but she also didnt want to ask about it out of fear that someone who was not facing the problem would mock her. In an attempt to fix it herself, she tried to go to the Ring River and wash her face, thinking that tit would solve the problem. But the wash didn't solve the problem, it only made it worse. To extremes where she was seeing a faint ghost of the upside down vision. She then went to Illumina to see if she at least knew one thing about the problem. And she did, In fact she knew the entire problem. She told Selina that the genetical balance in all hedgehogs linking to their vision had been altered, flipped specifically. Illumina told Selina that in order to fix not only her vision, but all the other hedgehog's vision, she needed to go to the Ring River, snatch up a Power Ring, and grind it into dust. Then she should put the dust into the water system. When the hedgehogs drink the water, their vision would be fixed within two hours. She went and did as was told, and all the hedgehog's vision was restored. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs